


Love is like energy (it never dissapears it just changes form)

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: When she sees Toni, Cheryl feels curiousity towards her but hides it with hate, especially after Toni enters the cheerleading squad following Veronica's advice. But slowly as Toni walks closer and closer to her heart, Cheryl knows that if she can trust one person to keep her heart safe and love her, then that's Toni.-Just some fluff I decided to write for my OTP





	Love is like energy (it never dissapears it just changes form)

**Author's Note:**

> Second Choni story!!! This one started as smut but then I decided that nah I'll write another one for the smut but keep this fluffy. Toni and Cheryl are both amazing and they deserve the world.

 

Cheryl doesn't know what she hates more, the fact that Topaz, the Serpent girl Topaz is standing before them, or the fact that she is trying out as a cheerleader.

Veronica and Betty sit beside her, both smiling at Toni.

"Hi Toni," says Betty with a smile. Toni smiles back with a wave.

"Hi to both of you too girls."

Cheryl nearly growls, not missing the way that Toni adresses only Veronica and Betty like she didn't even exist.

"Start with your thing snake. Don't waste our time much more," snaps Cheryl, and Veronica rolls her eyes while Betty frowns.

Toni smirks and nods her head, rolling her shoulders.

"Happily Blossom," replies Toni.

Okay, Cheryl has to admit Topaz is talented. And okay the way she rolls her hips is hotter than anything she has ever seen.

And fine goddamit she doesn't stop staring at her from start till finish, and she also starts liking the way that how good Topaz looks with her hair in two braids.

But Cheryl will never admit or say that to anybody, and it's also the reason why she frowns at the Serpent.

"Even Betty and Veronica were better than you and they were pathetic," says Cheryl, knowing that in reality that was far from the truth.

Toni frowns deeply and she is ready to reply with something, before she stops and Cheryl feels something on her stomach when she smirks.

"If you say so, then how did they pass as cheerleaders?"

"I actually made out with Betty," replies Veronica with a smirk.

Betty blushes red as she bends forward to look at Cheryl's side where Veronica sits, only receiving a wink in response.

Cheryl knows Toni has a plan on her mind as she cracks her fingers.

"Never took you for that type of girl Blossom but a lot of things has suprised me in this school."

Cheryl stares at her as Toni continues walking towards them, her stomach feeling heavier as she sees those absolutely sinful hips moving.

"What is she gonna do?" mouths Betty to Veronica, whose eyes are widened as she smirks, understanding Toni's plan.

"What are you do-" Cheryl doesn't get to finish her word as she feels a finger under her chin making her raise her head.

Her eyes widen as she meets brown ones which have a dangerous glint in them. Both girls are frozen for a moment, Toni leaning her head down to look at Cheryl while Cheryl having her head raised.

And then, Toni closes her eyes and her lips meet Cheryl's.

She is soft, is all Cheryl thinks. She thinks that Topaz would go all tongue like Veronica did with Betty, but the kiss is as soft as it can get and a chill passes through her as Toni lays her whole hand on Cheryl's cheek, her thumb still under Cheryl's chin.

When the kiss ends, Cheryl's lipstick is smudged and Toni's lips have her lipstick on them.

Veronica and Betty are still looking at them shocked, before Veronica signs the paper on her hands and passes it to Betty.

"Welcome to the team Toni," says Veronica, getting the paper back from Betty.

And Toni is still staring at Cheryl with a smirk, before turning and grabbing her bag from the ground.

"A well coming indeed," murmurs Toni before turning and leaving.

Cheryl is still frozen, before she lowers her head and her fingers touch her lips.

And here she thought that Betty was being dramatic when she touched her lips after Veronica had kissed her.

"Well," Betty coughs to hide her smile, "that's a way to win your place in the squad."

Unlike Betty, Veronica doesn't hide her chuckle and Cheryl storms away from them, her face a pink similar to the cherry flowers.

\--------

On their next cheer practice, her HBIC attitude is back on full power and she makes sure to get Topaz as tired as she can.

But she still doesn't manage to wipe the smug grin that it's a permanent resident on the girl's face.

"We will cut this practice here, seeing my eyes can't handle seeing so much dissapointment in a day," says Cheryl, all the girls turning to leave the gym.

The red head makes her way towards the changing room, opening her locker and getting her clothes out.

She is on her underwear, lingeries and green (the irony wouldn't be lost on her later), when the door opens and the person she despises the most enters.

Toni stops for a moment, her eyes checking Cheryl out shamelessly before she walks towards her.

"What do you want here snake?" asks Cheryl, grabbing her towel from her locker and proceeding to wipe her neck and arms with it.

However, she stops when Toni grabs her towel and motions for Cheryl to move.

"Turn around," says Toni, her voice softer than usual, but still holding it's teasing nuances.

Cheryl glares at her and Toni continues staring back at her.

"Give me a reason why I should do as you say?"

"Since I will just wipe your back and massage you?" replies Toni back with a shrug.

Cheryl doesn't move for a moment, seeing if she could find any other motive behind her words but finds none.

So she sighs loudly and turns around, leaning her elbow against the locker.

Toni smirks and she steps closer, taking the towel and putting a hand on Cheryl's shoulder before starting to wipe her back.

She isn't rough or fast and careless, and it suprises Cheryl how careful she is with the towel. For a moment she even forgets why she is supposed to despise her.

"Green suits you Blossom." And it looks like Topaz is ready to remind her of those reasons.

Cheryl doesn't know how someone can be this weird and sudden and seriously who the hell comments on the color of a lingerie.

"Of course it suits me," replies Cheryl, feeling the towel and Toni's hand move from her back. She sees as Toni puts the towel on her locker before she feels both her hands on her shoulders.

Cheryl has to bite her lip hard to stop the breathy moan from coming out. Good God how the hell could she massage so good?

"Impressed with my abilities yet?" asks Toni with a soft smirk, moving Cheryl so the red head has both hands on the lockers, trapped between her and the lockers.

Cheryl doesn't reply, only nods her head and feels her head falling down, now leaning her forearms on the lockers, making Toni move closer to her.

"You aren't that bad with your hands Cha Cha," whispers Cheryl, eyes closed.

Toni licks her lips and her mouth moves closer to Cheryl's ear, not missing the shiver which passes through Cheryl.

"They sure know how to please a girl, Cheryl," replies Toni just as softly, leaning her mouth on Cheryl's shoulder.

Both don't move for a moment, Toni's hands falling to lean on Cheryl's hips and their bodies so dangerously close.

Then Cheryl coughs and Toni pats her hips twice before turning around and opening her own locker, taking out her Serpents jacket and throwing it at the bench close to Cheryl's bag, then grabbing her coat and bag.

"You seemed cold Blossom so you can take that. Keep it as a souvenir if you want. See you tomorrow," says Toni with a wave and two finger salute before she walks out of the room.

Cheryl lowers herself on the bench, face red and thighs pressed together too damn hard.

Her hands move to the leather jacket and she takes it on her chest, hugging it. It is warmer than she expects and it has that distinctive scent that Topaz has.

Not that Cheryl remembers how she smells anyway. That would mean she spends time thinking for her and that's not what she does at all.

However, she doesn't deny the fact that she wears the jacket after she finishes dressing up and then throws her red coat on top of it.

Wearing it makes her feel things and Cheryl doesn't know what they mean, and she honestly doesn't want to know. Together with the fact that having it close while she sleeps makes her sleep better.

Cheryl blames it to the fact that Topaz shows interest towards her for no apparent reason, and that's all.

\------

It's Saturday and her mother is away with personal business so Cheryl enjoys her home by herself, watching movies while wearing the leather jacket that she still hasn't returned and probably never will.

It keeps her warm and it is comfortable and not because it reminds her of Topaz.

However, she is interrupted by the ringing of the bell. The redhead groans as she gets up, pausing her movie and putting on her slippers.

Getting her fake smile on, she gets ready to tell the person at the door to get the fuck awa-

"Hi there," says Toni, a smile on her face as she looks at Cheryl.

But it transforms in a smirk when she sees what Cheryl is wearing.

"Never thought leather jackets and silky red nightgowns looked good on someone but you prove me wrong Blossom," adds Toni.

Cheryl frowns and her brows furrow, trying to appear annoyed to hide the fact that she is clearly embarrassed at getting caught wearing the Serpent's jacket.

"What do you want Cha Cha?" snaps Cheryl, crossing her arms on her chest.

Toni only motions to the bag on her shoulder and to the plastic bag on her hand.

"Sleepover and movies?"

It suprises Cheryl a bit. Growing up with only Jason wanting to spend time with her willingly and make her laugh while all the other people wanted to stay as far as possible from her, Topaz coming to her house for something so... Normal...

It's suprising and nice of her. Nice enough that Cheryl let's a soft sincere smile appear on her face.

"Come in, even I am not that rude to leave you outside," says Cheryl, Toni smiling back at her before entering inside.

The girls walk towards where Cheryl was spending her time before she got interrupted. Toni sets her bag on the floor and the plastic one on the table.

"What did you buy?" asks Cheryl as she sits on the couch, crossing her legs on top of each other.

Toni grins, a small toothy grin which makes Cheryl feel warmer, and she gets out a long box which stood vertically.

"I thought milkshakes would be a good sleepover thing to drink?"

Cheryl gasps dramatically as Toni gets the strawberry milkshake out, then a chocolate one and puts them on the table.

She then proceeds to sit close to Cheryl, looking at the laptop.

"What movie shall we watch?"

It makes Cheryl feel weird. Toni isn't snapping at her or getting angry or even trying to use her for something.

She came there for her. She bought two milkshakes only since she probably knows Cheryl likes them. She didn't tease her about how she wasn't out with friends or how she was wearing her jacket.

Toni was just being there. Being there in a way which no one ever had, no ulterior motive or anything.

So for once, Cheryl let's herself relax and forget that she is supposed to be snappy and sassy at Toni.

"Whatever you want Toni," she says with a small genuine smile.

And it makes Toni smile more and click the laptop to make the movie which Cheryl was watching start.

"I want what you want Cheryl. Tonight is all about making sure you have some fun. You deserve some happiness and I'll make sure you get it."

Cheryl tears up a bit at that. No one ever cared about how she actually was. If she was affected by all this goddam drama happening on her life or not.

But Toni did care. Toni goddam cared more for her than her "friends" or her own mother.

Later on, Cheryl tells herself that's the reason why she leans her head on Toni's shoulder and then cuddles closer to her when Toni wraps an arm around her shoulders.

That's all at it. All the butterflies and warmness and her heart beating faster is only cause Toni is doing what no one ever did for her.

Only because Toni is being a good friend. That's all to it.

\-----

When Cheryl wakes up the next morning, she finds herself under the covers of her own bed, her (yes now it was hers) leather jacket laying on the other side of the bed.

She groans lightly as she sits up, her eyes immediately catching the paper on her night stand.

Beside it it's a plate with pancakes with maple syrup, together with a glass of what looks like strawberry juice.

Cheryl smiles softly as she understands who it's the culprit of all of that when she opens the paper.

\---If you are reading this then you must be up. Decided to cook something for you before leaving. Don't worry I cooked them just this morning so they are probably still warm when you wake up. I hope you had as much fun as I did last night. Maybe we can do it again if you want?

Btw, at the end of the paper it's my phone number if you ever wanna talk to someone and I also gave you my jacket and took the other one with me. It really needed to be washed and this one is warmer.

From your dear Cha Cha---

When she finishes reading the paper, Cheryl wonders if Toni would be just as soft with her kisses and everything if they dated as she is with everything she does for Cheryl now.

This time, she eats the food happily, enjoying every bite which she puts on her mouth, leather jacket on her shoulders keeping her warm and making her feel safe.

Cheryl finally admits to herself that she wouldn't mind having Toni as more than just a friend if she could enjoy all of this with Toni by her side.

\------

When Monday comes, Cheryl is waiting by her locker to see when Toni would arrive.

Toni arrives fifteen minutes before the bell rings, her eyes immediately catching Cheryl's.

Both girls exchange a smile before Cheryl closes her locker and makes her way towards Toni.

"Thanks for Saturday," whispers Cheryl as she passes Toni, their shoulders brushing.

Cheryl doesn't miss the grin on her face and the small wink before she walks away.

"It was all my pleasure." That's the reply she gets and which makes her smile more and walk towards her class with more confidence than ever.

\-------

Cheryl is sitting on the benches of the gym, her favourite leather jacket (her old self would laugh if someone told her that her favourite thing would become a Serpents jacket) on her shoulders when she sees Toni opening the door.

A smile appears on her face slowly as Toni walks towards her, finding a smile similar to her own on Toni's face.

"Late as always Cha Cha," says Cheryl, which makes Toni roll her eyes and lean back on her elbows, looking at Cheryl with a smirk.

"I'm not late, you just came earlier since you couldn't wait to see my beautiful face."

Cheryl doesn't deny her words so she only smirks and hugs her jacket closer.

Both girls spend some moments like that, only looking at each other before Cheryl moves herself so she is half laying on top of Toni.

"Hi there," whispers Cheryl softly, Toni sneaking a hand on her waist.

"Hi back to you," replies Toni, enjoying how comfortable she is with Cheryl on her arms and keeping her close.

Cheryl's eyes are looking at Toni like she has just seen her for the first time. Like it was the first time she had seen those deep brown eyes and soft lips and beautiful face.

"Can I?" whispers Toni, her face now closer to Cheryl's, both girls practically breathing each other's breath.

So Cheryl smiles like she has won the lottery, and closes her eyes before she puts a hand on Toni's shoulder and leans her head closer.

It's kinda ironic. Their first kiss had been at the gym and back then they were on the frenemy territory.

Now, their first real kiss, was again at the gym. But this time what they felt was far from sexual tension confused as hate. What they felt now were true feelings, soft feelings which made Cheryl feel like she was on the clouds.

Just like Toni's lips. The Serpent now has one hand on Cheryl's cheek, holding her closer while the other still rests on her hip. Meanwhile Cheryl's hands are on each side of Toni's head, to keep her weight off Toni.

The kiss soon stops when Cheryl starts giggling against her lips and Toni is smiling far too hard to keep kissing.

Cheryl raises her head and looks at Toni with a sincere smile, which makes Toni's insides turn to mush, knowing that look is only reserved for her.

"Well, I have never loved gym like right now," says Toni and Cheryl just kisses her again and again, wanting to never stop feeling what Toni makes her feel when she is this close to her.

\-------

Next week, when they are both walking hand to hand, no one stops teasing them.

Cheryl snaps back at them and Toni only rolls her eyes with a smile, kissing Cheryl's hand softly and making the fiery red head practically calm down in a minute.

Toni is the perfect girlfriend that Cheryl could ever ask for. She walks her to classes and kisses her softly every time they part into separate directions.

At cheerleading practices, Betty and Veronica tease them whenever they can when they find Cheryl staring at Toni with a soft look on her face.

It's basically what Cheryl wants in her life. Someone who really cares for her and is there.

\------

Unlike what other people think, Cheryl has never done more than just make out with a person.

After the thing with Nick, she became even more scared to pass that stage, always getting chills when she remembers what could have happened if Veronica and Josie hadn't saved her.

So when she and Toni are making out on her bed, Cheryl's hands gripping Toni's hair while Toni is leaning on her forearms, Cheryl knows what they will do if both of them keep it up.

Toni has become too good at reading her, since she stops kissing her (not before laying another soft kiss on her lips) and looks at Cheryl with a small smile.

"What is it? What's on your mind Cherry?"

It makes Cheryl smile lightly too. She knows that Toni uses that nickname when she is concerned for her or when they are having a soft comfortable moment.

But the smile falls as she crosses her legs to keep the tingling between her legs in check and also get her mind in the matter.

"I... You have heard about the rumors concerning me and that bastard Nick right?"

Toni frowns and nods her head. She remembers hearing about the rumors and not believing them, knowing the truth from when she had heard Veronica talking with Betty.

And her eyes widen when she realises why Cheryl bought it up. Cheryl is blushing red and Toni can see how her legs are closed hard.

She tries getting up, apologizing like a broken record but hands on her face stop her.

"Toni, look at me please," whispers Cheryl, making Toni stare at her in what was the perfect mix of concern and arousement as she puts her hands on Cheryl's side to make sure the girl doesn't feel trapped.

"Look we don't have to do anything more than just kiss okay? I will never let us do something which can make you unc-"

Toni being a good person and caring for her wellbeing is possibly one of Cheryl's damn kinks since the redhead only feels her desire grow as she kisses the brunette on top of her again.

"Toni, I want to do this. I really really want to do this Cha Cha. But it's gonna be my... First time so-"

"We are gonna take this slow and make sure both of us enjoy it. And besides," Cheryl smiles as Toni pecks her softly, their eyes connected, "if I'm making love to Cheryl Blossom I'm sure everything will be mind blowing."

\------

As always, Toni keeps her word. Cheryl isn't entirely suprised by that.

They make love, they don't fuck cause that would mean they just did it for the sexual desire. But it was more than that.

It was an act of trust, of love and of stepping in a new level in their relationship. Cheryl lets herself in Toni's hands at her most vulnerable state, gives Toni something only she could have.

And in return Toni does the same. She shows how much she loves Cheryl with all the kisses she leaves on her body. She gives Cheryl her heart as she kisses her and hugs her close, trying to show with her tight embrace how close she wants to have Cheryl.

Toni thinks that Cheryl understands that more than she realises. Since like her, all Cheryl has ever wanted was someone to love her with all they have and keep her close to her heart.

And with how Toni giggles softly and kisses her forehead as they hug each other, their nakes bodies almost melting into each other, Cheryl thinks that yeah, maybe she has found that special someone.

And for the first time, Cheryl isn't scared to say those three words. It has been a long time since she has said them, but she thinks that Toni deserves to know how Cheryl really feels.

"I love you Toni."

Cheryl feels nervous when she hears Toni's heartbeat speed up, her head under Toni's chin, leaving Cheryl to enjoy the girl's embrace and hear her heart.

One of the constant reminders that Toni actually existed and was there for her.

"I... I love you too Cheryl, I love you too," murmurs Toni back against her hair while laying soft kisses.

Cheryl smiles and closes her heart but Toni still feels a single tear drop against her chest. So she only hugs Cheryl closer, running a hand softly through her hair and smiling even more as Cheryl starts repeating her confession.

Both girls fall asleep like that, in each other's embrace and full of the love they deserve and have always wanted.


End file.
